This invention relates to apparatus and method of auxiliary heat exchange module used to integrate a remote heating source into sharing ductwork with another heating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular heat ejection units configured to distribute heat to a living space by sharing existing ductwork and blower.
The supply and cost economics of meeting domestic energy needs points to alternative sources. There is not one clear dominant alternative source of energy at the present time. However, what appear clear are diversifications in all direction. While pursuing diversification, the cost of the main energy source (fossil) is rising rapidly. Some of the diversification leads to supplemental energy sources instead. Some supplemental energy sources such as fireplaces eject the heat in the vicinity of their location. Traditionally, it makes the location space of the fireplace, say family room, to be excessively warm while farther locations are colder. With increase in auxiliary energy sources comes the need to position and integrate them into existing main ductworks.
An efficient integration would have sole and simultaneous sharing of a distribution ductwork and return system. Various methods have been presented in prior art for integrating and circulating auxiliary heat derived from solid fuel combustion and solar cells into all section of a living space.